


Protect Tony Stark

by Marieislost



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Depression, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Illnesses, Not Steve Friendly, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags dont apply to every story, These will be random throughout the one shots, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, maybe death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieislost/pseuds/Marieislost
Summary: "Why do they hate me"This will just be a series of one shots of Tony Stark. They will be happy, sad, tragic, angry, cute. There could be death. There could be love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first avengers fan fiction. Please give me tips, but don't downright hate. And if during any if these one shots, you want me to continue it, let me know! Also for future reference, there will be a lot of Steve hate. Mainly because I'm frustrated with him right now.
> 
> But thanks for reading!

Tony walked into the common room to get some coffee from the kitchen area, as he always did when he was sciencing. He felt rather exhausted that day and needed a wake me up. He couldn't afford to sleep when he has so much to do. 

As he was pouring the delicious coffee, he felt a dull pain in his chest. He had been feeling it all day, but thought nothing of it.

He rubs just chest with his fist and quietly asks Jarvis to scan him to make sure his heart was Ok. He gathers his mug and silently sips the warm drink. A few moments later,  
"Sir your vitals are where they normally are, but the area around your arc reactor is slightly inflamed. I believe the arc reactor is the cause of your pain. Might I suggest you rest, sir?", Jarvis says with slight concern and hope.

"You can suggest it, but I won't listen. I have to finish this project."  
"But sir-"  
"Jarvis, mute."  
He begins to head back to the lab, but gets stopped by Steve. 'Where did he even come from?'  
"Tony, we're having a team exercise in the gym."

Tony replies with a grin, "good for you, Cap. Now I got to go." He tries to walk away, hoping to not have to talk to him, when Steve lunges forward and grabs his arm. "Stark, you have to participate."

"Sorry no can do cap, I need to finish a project" as he tries to pull his arm free.   
"No, you're going to come down to the gym.", Steve sneers, tightening his hold on Tony.

Tony, getting more annoyed, with Rogers and with the pain in his chest and now arm intensifying, replied with, "Listen I don't know if you noticed, but I have a job. Unlike you bunch, I actually have real work to do and I am busy, now let me go."  
And he yanks his arm away, noticing the darkening handprint. He begins to stomp away when Steve replies with something that makes him stop. "Its not like you do any work. Pepper runs Stark Industries, not you. You gave it up because you were too lazy. But fine, go play with your little toys or get drunk. Its not like you're actually apart of the team anyway." He had a smugged grin on his face.

Tony froze for a second before catching himself and replies with a smirk "well why would I want to be?" and then walks away quickly. Thankfully, Steve did not follow.  
His chest was hurting worse and he did not want Rogers to see and use it against him.

When he got to the lab, he tried to get back to work but all he could think about was what Steve had said. It brought back memories of 'Iron Man:Yes. Tony Stark: not recommend'.  
He was thinking about all the times the team made it clear that he wasn't wanted. Specifically Steve.  
Do they actually hate him? Does Steve really despise him? Do people actually think he doesn't do any work? That's he's down here just messing around? Getting drunk?

It was suddenly getting harder to breath, his chest was on fire. 'What's happening to me'

He went to go sit down on the couch, but missed and collapsed into a heap on the floor. His vision was getting darker and he could faintly hear Jarvis in the background telling him help is coming. There was an extremely sharp pain in his chest and then everything went dark.


	2. Why Do They Hate Me part 2

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

He was hearing a steady beeping sound, slowly getting louder as his eyes fluttered open. 'Where am I?' He thought as he looked around what looked like a white, sterile room.

He made eye contact with the man, who was perched like the bird he is on the end of his bed.

Clint just smiles at him.   
"Look who finally joined the land of the living."

"Why am I here?"  
Clint stops and takes a long look at him before speaking in a serious voice, one Tony has never heard before. "We were in the gym when Jarvis told us you needed help. You had a panic attack."

"Oh." Tony closes his eyes as everything came back to him. 

"Also pair that with the fact that you haven't eaten or slept in a while." He just stares accusingly at Tony.  
"I'm fine."  
"Sure you are." And his voice is now back to cheerful.  
"Why are you in here? Where is everyone else?" What he really wants to ask is what Steve thought about this. Probably thinks he's a major problem.

Clint rolls his eyes in annoyance, getting up to move closer to him. "Well Captain righteous didn't think anyone should visit you. Tried to say practice takes priority over you. Told him to shove it where the sun don't shine and came down here."

Tony felt touched at that but also hurt at Steve. He doesn't understand what he did to make Steve hate him so much. Trying not to dwell too much on it, he said;  
"I would have love to see his face when you said that."  
Clint smiles even wider than before saying, "Well it was not pretty, but it was hilarious. His face was as red as that god awful red painting in his room." He cackles.

Tony chuckles, visually imagining it in his head.   
He looks at Clint for a second wondering why he even visited him. Doesn't he hate him too?

"Why would I hate you?"  
Tony froze, he was having trouble breathing again. The machines started getting louder.

"Woah woah calm down." Clint gets up, moves closer to Tony and sits him up. "Hey I need you to breathe for me." He starts breathing in deeply and slowly so that Tony could mimic him.   
It takes a few minutes but Tony finally gets ahold of his breathing.

"Ok now listen. I don't hate you. I never did. I don't know where you even got that idea from."

Tony knowing he won't get away with it, slumps backwards before responding. "Steve does. And he's made it clear that y'all do too."

"Steve is an idiot. I don't know what's up with him but he's been getting really annoying lately. All he talks about is how awful you are, which I don't think you are. Its coming to the point that no one wants to be around him either. Also the others don't hate you. Bruce was here all night, before going to sleep. The others are coming later."

"But y'all never invite me to your hang outs." He mutters sadly.

"What? Rogers said he did and you said you were to busy for us."

"What, but he never- I don't understand?" Tony felt really hurt. Why would Steve lie about that?

"I am so sorry Tony. If I had known, I would have put a stop to it. I'm sorry you thought I didn't like you. You're my friend. You're Bruce, Natasha, and Thor's friend." Clint pulls Tony into a hug, a tight hug full of nothing but reassurance and love.

Tony clutches onto Clint, gripping the back of his shirt, "thank you. I mean it."  
"You're welcome" Clint pulls back, "now what are we going to do about Steve?"

Tony thinks for a second, "I just want to know what I did to make him hate me so much."   
After he said that, the door to the room opens and in walks the missing three teammates.  
"How are you feeling Tony?" Bruce asks while checking his vitals. "That was quite the scare you gave us.  
" I'm feeling fine"  
Natasha just watches him closely, with that expression that says I know something you don't.  
Thor walks to the bed with a shout of "Friend Tony, I am glad that you are feeling better" and a huge, blinding smile.  
Tony begins to feel much better now. "We asked Steve if he wanted to come down but you all know how he is."

Clint coughs and shares a look with Tony. "Yeah don't we know" Natasha stares at Clint and then at Tony and says, "What do y'all know?"

They both freeze and after some pushing, tell everything they know. Tony even tells them his argument with Steve before the whole panic attack.  
"Well, I don't know what's up with him but I promise I will find out." And Natasha walks out, with an emotionless look on her face.  
"He's getting it now" Clint looked happy.

"Ok now before I forget, can we talk about the certain pain you have been feeling in your chest?"  
Bruce looks at him with an expectant look and a raised eyebrow.  
Tony glares at the nearest camera, knowing Jarvis would see him, "traitor, remind me to give you to a community college"

"I will put it on the agenda, sir. Anything else?"

"Smartass. Who taught you to be this way?"  
"I don't know, but I heard if you looked in a mirror, you would find the answer."  
Everyone looked amused at the banter. But they were still waiting for an answer.

"Um well you know the arc reactor right?" They look at him with a 'duh' look. "It, well it goes pretty deep into my chest. And some days the area becomes inflamed and my lungs will press into the reactor so it just hurts." He looks down at his hands to avoid eye contact.

"How often does this happen?" Clint's the one to ask that.  
Tony just stays silent. Surprisingly Thor is the one to ask. "Friend Tony, you have been in pain this entire and never asked for help?" 

"Maybe I just never wanted helped" he mutters, still avoiding eye contact "and anyway I've lived with this for years. Don't you think if I could, I would have stopped the pain? Nothing can help it." He stares into each of their eyes. All of then looked sadden by that.

Clint, thank god for him, changed the subject noticing how uncomfortable Tony looked. "So what are we doing about Steve?"  
They seemed to understand what he was trying to do and went along with it.  
They gathered around Tony and started suggesting ideas. "I shall make sure he never touches Pop tarts again" was Thor's brilliant idea.

Tony chuckled and looked at each of them while they talked. Clint was sitting right net to the bed, making sure he had some sort of contact with him. Bruce and Thor was on the other side engaged in helping him like nothing else mattered. 

Tony begins to think. It doesn't matter how Steve thinks of him. How anyone does. He has his friends with him. He has Pepper, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Thor. That's all he needs. He smiles really big

He goes back to listening to what was being said. "And then we'll take the fish scales and we'll put them in his food"  
Clint looking hyper as ever shouts while Thor looked on with such fascination.

Bruce is just shaking his head with a slight smile.

'Yeah I could definitely get used to this.'

"That is a great idea, Clint. But we should also"   
And Tony goes into a well thought out plan, while the others listened on. Something felt lighter and happier in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this specific one shot. I really have no plan for Steve so I had to end it somehow. Also I'm not really good with Natasha which is why she left. But thank you for the read.  
> Also if you have any suggested stories, let me know!


End file.
